


Regulus Yule Ball

by heythereshipfreak



Series: Adventure Of Regulus And James [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: It’s the yearly Yule Ball, but James hasn’t asked Regulus to it, and Regulus thinks James is hiding something from him, honestly he is but it will be a good surprise





	Regulus Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it’s not thay good, its my first time writing this couple, i hope it’s good.

Regulus pace around in his room, it has been a month since they announced the yule ball, and James never asked him to it yet, is it because he was younger? Is it because they were both boys? Is it because he was still in Slytherin? It must be it, maybe he wasn’t proud of Regulus? Regulus continues to pace around the room, it has been 9 months since the event happened, he had stayed in the Gryffindor dormitory for a month before deciding to face reality, and just lived his life, he throws his hands up in frustration and decided to be the bigger man, he had went up to Malfoy and Lestrange and punched them in the face when they taunted him during transfiguration class, and Professor McGonagall just turned away, pretending not to see, James just stood there with Sirius, mouth dropping as they saw their Slytherin punched the lights out of both boys, when his cousins pushed him and made him fell face flat in his plate of mash potatoes, he grabs both Narcissa and Bellatrix head and smashed them in their own plates of food, and told them not to mess with him anymore, it seems like the whole school heard about it, since then nobody dares to hurt him or taunts him, even those in 6th or 7th year tries to hex him when he was busy snogging James by the lake, Regulus would just pick up his wand and aim at them, since then the Quidditch team took him back, nobody dares to push him around, he had enough of it.

 

As Regulus continues to pace the room, Severus came into his room, “Regulus! Let’s go to hogsmeade! Lily and Marlene are waiting for us, they need to get dresses for the Yule ball next week.” Severus said as he took out his robe and wallet, “Yeah whatever, i need to go out too, and James is too busy to love me today.” Regulus grumbled as he grab his own robe and wallet by his trunk, James has been avoiding him the whole week, saying he need to study, since when he studied! And his own brother declines to hang out with him, god he was pissed. His mother had send him a beautiful robe for the Yule ball, assuming he would go with so pretty face. As he left the Slytherin dormitory, Lily and Marlene were there waiting for him, Lily stood next to him, linking their arms together, and off they went to Hogsmeade, they went to different shops to try different dresses, at least he was out of his room, as he stood by the dressing room, waiting for lily to try the hundredth dress, there were a couple of girls from Gryffindor came into the shop, “ Guess what, Sirius just asked me to the dance, well technically Peter asked me, i said i would only go with Sirius, so he said okay he will bring Sirius along.” A red head Gryffindor said as she looked through the dresses, “ well Remus asked me instead, i wonder what i would wear?” Another blonde said, “ clearly girls, James fucking Potter asked me instead, maybe because he’s too ashamed to bring his Slytherin boyfriend to the ball” another raven head girls said, “ there’s no pretty dresses here, let’s go girls.” The red head girl said, as she pulls her entourage with her, as they left, Regulus still stood there, clenching his fist tight, his knuckles turning white, Lily peeked her head out to look at Regulus, “Reggie, you okay?” Lily asked, he just nods and waits for her to show him her dress, which was a beautiful navy blue, that brings her emerald green eyes out. As she paid for her dress, they decided to go to honeydukes to get some candy before meeting Severus and Marlene at the Three Broomsticks, when they met the other two, Regulus was still pissed, he decided to take a few shot of fire whiskey before heading back to the castle, he was a heavy weight though, as they walk back to Hogwarts, he saw Sirius and James sitting by the lake, didn’t James said he had to study today? And wasn’t Sirius busy with Remus? As he walked over to them, wanting to scare them when he heard their conversations, “Come on Prongs, at least tell him something, it hurts to see my brother all upset because you’re avoiding him.” Sirius said as he throws a pebble into the lake, “ No Padfoot, it’s a secret, I don’t want him to know about it. Come on Pads, you’re my Best Friend, please help me with it, hide it from Reggie!” James said as he too throws pebbles into the lake, “ but what if it brings more harm to him than happiness, as much as i love you, I don’t want you to hurt my brother, he deserve to know what’s wrong.” Sirius says as he looks to James, “ I’m not ready to tell him, he will find out soon i guess, i know I can’t hide from him, but it’s for his best” James continued, Regulus was getting anxious, he wants to know what was going between his brother and his boyfriend, as he steps out from his hiding place, the raven girl appeared and hugs James by his back, “ I can’t wait to go to the dance with you James!” She said, Regulus swears on his mother, all the blood from his face just drains away, he stood there and watched them, his bags of goodies falls on the lawn, the goodies he bought for his boyfriend, “Reggie! There you are! We’ve been searching for you!” Lily said as she slaps his shoulder, only for her to turn her attention to where he was looking, she too drops her things and gasp, only for Sirius and James to turn to them, James could see that he had broke Regulus heart, he could see the tears forming at his boyfriends eyes, Sirius could hear his brother’s heart breaking. As both boys moved forward, “Reggie!” Sirius said, “Babe!” James said, Regulus just took a few step back, “ Don’t come near me, don’t touch me, I’m fucking done with both of you.” Regulus said, as he ran away from them, he could feel his heart continuously break, his tears non stop, he ran to his common room, up to his room, Severus was already on his bed when Regulus ran in, he pulled his curtain close, and eventually cast the silence spell, pulling his legs closer to his body, crying his heart out, he was a broken mess.

 

The next few days was horrible for Regulus, he would skip breakfast, he was quiet in classes, only answered when questioned, he wouldn’t let his emotions affect his studies, he would spend his free time in his room, where the marauders can’t access, Severus also stayed away from him, when Regulus is not in his mood, it feels like hell just broke lose, Kreacher would send him food, since he was still the rightful owner, James and Sirius tried to get close to him, only for him to pretend they don’t exist, they apologised and bought him chocolates and sweets but yet he didn’t bother. His ex boyfriend was cheating on him, his brother lied to him, what else is gonna break him? Friday evening came, everyone was busy getting ready for the Yule ball, Regulus just lays there in his bed, not wanting to get dress, wearing his sweatpants, t shirt with his hair in a messy bun, Severus kept asking him to get dress, at least enjoy the good food or something, he kept doodling on his parchment, not wanting to leave his bed, instead Severus just throws his robe on him, “Get your fucking emo self up and get dress right now! Yes your fucking ex Boyfriend is cheating on you! How bout you get dress right now and go to the ball, and find some other bloke to shag up and get back at him!” Severus protest, “ I’m not like that Seve! I don’t randomly shag up someone to get back at my boyfriend!” Regulus whines, “ at least fucking get dress right now, at least go with me, please, for me?” Severus asked as he made puppy eyes to his bestfriend, “ Fine! For you!” Regulus gave up, as he changed into his robe, keeping his messy bun there. As they walked out of their rooms to the Ball, they walked past the room of requirements.

 

“Shit! I forgot my wand!” Severus said as he pretends to search for his wand on himself. “ what!” Regulus grumbles, “ How about you wait for me here while i get back to our room and search for my wand, I’ll be quick, i promise.” Severus said as he walks back to their dormitory, “Fine! Just be quick!” Regulus shouts at his friend, he stood there playing with his robe, grumbling to himself, soon the Room Of Requirement opens up for him, being the curious one, he walks in, Severus will take awhile he thought, as he steps inside, the room lights up, fairy lights hanging on the ceiling, a beautiful melody playing in the background, and there James Potter stood, holding a bouquet of flower, Regulus froze, why the fuck would James be here? James took long strides towards him, only to be standing infront of him, smiling ever so softly, “Regulus Black, I’m sorry for what I’ve done, i wanted to surprise you on our first kiss anniversary, because to me this is the most important date to me, because you kissed me first, and you made me realised that i was honestly in love with you, the only reason i hide this from you, is just, i want to surprise you. I planned this for weeks now, i had asked everyone to help me for this surprise. I hope you like it” James said as he held the flowers to Regulus. Regulus could feel his heart broke again not because he was hurt but he had assumed shit about his boyfriend, when he only wanted to surprise him, he smile softly to James, “Come on Punk! He had planned for weeks to surprise you, at least kiss him or something!” Severus said as he stood by the door, Regulus just turns to him, “ You know about this?” Regulus asked him, “ Well the marauders knows it except Peter, he didn’t want to help, yup i only helped him after last week, i wanted to confront him from breaking your heart but boy was he explaining everything to me, and he didn’t mean to hurt you, cos if he really hurt you, I’ll hex him while he plays quidditch!” Severus replied, “Come on little brother, I didn’t mean to hide it from you but James my bestfriend, and if Remus did this, i would be fucking happy and get on my knees and suck him off there and then!” Sirius said as he steps out from where he was hiding. Soon Remus and Lily and Marlene came out from their hiding hole, they all felt bad for hiding it from Regulus, but they know how much both boys loved each other, and they will work things out eventually. James still stood there looking at Regulus, he held his hands out, to rub the sides of Regulus arms, “ but how about the 3 Gryffindor girls i met at the dress shop?” Regulus asked as he looks at James, “ that was Peter fault, he used polyjuice on himself and pretended to be us and asked those girls out, it’s okay Severus had already beat the crap out of him, I’m more than fucking proud of my boyfriend, I won’t be ashamed to bring you to the ball.” James reassures him. “ since when did i say i will accept you back as my boyfriend? After the stupid stunt you pulled!” Regulus protest, only for James to step up and pull him into a hug, “ if you didn’t want to accept me back, the room wouldn’t have opened for you.” James whispers in his ears, then pulled away and kissed him softly on his lips. “Let’s dance, shall we?” James asked as he offers his hand, only for Regulus to accept it, and soon they were dancing around the room, “Happy First Kiss anniversary my love” James whispers into Regulus ear, “Happy First Blow anniversary to you too and also a year since you confessed to me in bed.” Regulus replies as he kisses James on the cheek, “What do you mean by confessed? Right after blowing you, i was in bed with Sirius.” James replied as he pulls away, “Nah baby, i was in Sirius bed when you said you finished blowing me.” Regulus chuckles. James turns a shade darker, and he hides his face in Regulus chest, “ but i still love you James, i will always do.” Regulus whispers in his ears. As they danced together, their friends watched them, as the ceiling of the room changed to the night skies, the Regulus constellations with a stag constellations next to it. Happy one year Regulus.


End file.
